Love Shall Ruin Us All
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Because no matter what, fate has something else in Store. And it kills Love off. Includes Myrnin/Ada, Oliver/Amelie, Claire/Myrnin, Claire/Shane, Hannah/Richard & more.
1. Myrnin Ada

Love Shall Ruin Us All.

MYRNIN/ADA

I'm too strong

And I'd lived too long

But You brought back feelings

I'd thought long gone.

But I was ill

and so was you

restraining myself

was too much to do.

So I fed again

and again

only later

feeling the pain.

I tried to save you,

far too late,

because losing you

is my fate,

it seems.


	2. Amelie Sam

AMELIE/SAM

I wanted you

but you lived

but death was something

that i could give.

But i lost you

through fear and pain

of not wanting my enemies

to know how to gain.

But the brave girl,

she brought you back

but our great love

was still off track.

Because my father came,

we couldn't yet

love each other,

and my face was wet

with tears

yet to fall.

But they would.

Wouldn't they all?

As you led, dying

there

blood in your

ginger hair,

you told me you love me

present tense

and then you died

once again.


	3. Shane Claire

SHANE/CLAIRE

When you first came you were amazing

I didnt know you

but I most certainly

wanted to.

You had an inner core

made of strength

that even Morganville

could never have bent.

Innocnce of mind

and purity,

honesty,

feelings of duty.

I risked my life you

and you risked yours for mine,

our link growing

all the time.

And sometimes I'm no good for you,

everyone's told you that,

but I think you love me,

you always take me back.

I apologise for

everything, all,

I'v done wrong,

I was trying to protect you.

I love you.


	4. Michael Eve

MICHAEL/EVE

I'm dead

but that doesn't matter

you dress as if you're dead.

Alice and The Mad Hatter.

Which one of us, vampire or you,

whom is alive,

when you are so hated and ignored

in the world's eyes,

and I,

the man who doesn't breath

am revered by all

all that see me.

You'r lips touch mine,

and it feels so right,

especially when

I begin to bite.

And the blood it consumes me

I forget who you are

until I realise

your almost dead in my arms.

I'm sorry.


	5. Claire Myrnin

CLAIRE/MYRNIN

I never meant to like you.

I was meant to be scared,

but after saving your sanity,

I couldn't help but care.

You always put me in danger,

my friends think your insane,

but I need to help you,

especially when your in pain.

I don't love you like I love Shane,

maybe one day, but no,

you'r like an uncle to me,

I don't want to let you go.

You're insane and dangerous

(It's true)

but honestly, I don't care,

It's all part of you.

You're my escape.


	6. Myrnin Claire

MYRNIN/CLAIRE.

_**P.S, THIS ONES SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT TO THE OTHES, BUT I THINK IT FITS BETTER, SOMEHOW. **_

I watched you as you worked, did you know?

Your hands fluttering like the butterflies you caused in my stomach.

You eyes lighting up as you discover something new.

Your lips as you talk to me.

Your lips as you think about Shane.

And it hurts, sometimes.

All the time.

Always.

That I'm not good enough for you, even though you dont think like that.

I think.

You see me as an Uncle.

But

I want more.

I need more.

I need you.

You're the symbol of my sanity.

You're the symbol of honesty.

You're the symbol of purity.

You're the symbol of me.

But more than that

your everything

And I want to take you,

right here,

right now.

And claim you as my own.

In a different way to what you already are.

Your in my blood

and I'm still lingering in yours from when I saved you.

And you will always remember,

what with the bites on your neck.

But I want-

Oh, what I want cant be put into words,

but I'll try,

even though it doesn't fully cover it,

as you are too much to describe.

I want your kisses.

I want your attention.

I want to be enough for you.

I want us to spend everyday of forever together,

locked away,

no-one else, just us.

I want us to live.

But I cant.

I never get what I want.

Or need.


	7. Claire Shane

CLAIRE/SHANE

You need to let go.

I love you.

Only you.

Not my boss. Not Michael. Not a random boy from TPU.

You.

You let anger control you.

You let wildness rule you.

You let jealousy change you.

That mans not you.

That man is someone who I dont love.

Someone I cant love.

You are different.

You light up my sky,

you are my sun and my stars.

Because I love you.

Come back to me if you leave,

if you let that beast control you.

Better yet, don't ever let him

rule

you

again.


	8. Oliver Amelie

OLIVER/AMELIE

I think I could love you.

If I was Alive.

But I'm not.

Neither are you.

We haven't been since before

we even met.

Doesn't that say something?

The fact is

you love Sam,

and you think you hate me

or at the very least

mistrust me.

And I pretend to hate you,

or at the very least,

envy you.

That, I suppose,

is the price

of

being

dead?


	9. Hannah Richard

HANNAH/RICAHRD

Your dead.

By the Draug.

By Captin Obvious.

By Claire.

The First meant to kill us all.

The Second meant to save himself.

The third didn't know she could save you.

But most of all, your dead by me.

Because you loved me

and I loved you

(I still do)

I let you come with me

to save the vampires

and the boy

and the girl

because

I loved you

and two hands work better than one.

So I took you with me.

And we found them

finding a way

to kill the bad guys.

And we were happy,

because once we did,

we could be together,

forever,

letting the past go.

Because we had let people get in our way.

We had let my past get in our way.

We had let your family get in our way.

We had let Morganville get in our way.

We had let Vampires get in our way.

No more.

I could see the hope in your eyes.

The love

was there too.

On the way home,

we found danger,

but we avoided it,

too close now to let

anything

get in our way.

But then I did my job

of trying to save people

and you followed your heart.

You followed the heart

which you then got shot in.

I managed to tell you I love you

and you told me that

too

but too late because

you're dead.


	10. Eve Michael

EVE/MICHAEL.

You scare me when you flash your fangs

you scare me when your eyes go red

because even though I am a goth

I really dont want to end up dead.

Your face is white, as white as mine,

in Morganville, thats commanplace,

because Vampires live with us,

showing death right in your face.

I fancied you when I was young,

I watched your shows at Common Grounds,

When you talked to me with Shane

my stomach tripped like a roundabout.

I moved in with you when times got tough-

my parents chucked me out.

You accepted me for who I was

but I still hadd my doubts.

Shane moved in too,

and together we noticed

how you were missing through the day

and your face looked haunted.

Then Claire moved in, she was so young

but you told her about you.

Things that me and Shane

had never knew.

Things like you were dead.

Your a ghost.

Oliver killed you.

Made you haunt.

But I accepted that-

I'm a goth, after all,

and when Shane's dad came to town,

you truley were my wonderwall.

You turned Vamp for Shane,

for Claire, and for me.

Is it sick to say that that made

me unbelievabley happy?

We fell in love and

a year on,

we got engaged

a liason

between our races.

But you bit me.


	11. Monica Brandon

MONICA/BRANDON

I didn't use to be like this.

My brother loved me.

I was my Fathers angel.

My mother gave me stuff.

But

when I grew older I realised

that I would need more than that

much more than that to keep me safe in

Morganville

where people,

not vampires,

people

are never safe

so I chose you to protect me.

Its not like I love you.

And I'm not pleased to be a

"fang-banger"

but Love isn't a show of feelings.

Not in Morganville.

In Morganville

Love is politics.

Love is survival.

Or Love is death.

So I chose you.

You wont keep me safe, much.

You wont love me.

You'll take what you want

when you want

and go.

But.

It's better than nothing.

This isn't Love,

This is Morganville.


	12. Your Ideas

HELP ME?

Does anyone have any ideas as to any other pairings, as I am kinda out of ideas... And I dont really want to give up on my second FF already.

I would prefer it not to be one i'v done already, but if you simply want it done from another perspective/timeframe, then I dont mind.

I'll also mention you at the begining and end, so, yeah... FF FAME?

PM if you want a pairing & mention!

Chloe xxx


	13. Michael Claire

MICHAEL/CLAIRE

When you first came to

the Glass house,

you were as brave as a lion,

quiet as a mouth.

You took it all in,

all in you stride.

With me and Eve and Shane

standing by your stride.

You smelt of Innocence

and even though I was dead

I never seemed to be able to

get you out of my head.

I told you first

about me being a ghost

and hoped you sense I wanted

to be more than a house host.

But your with Shane, now,

and I'm with Eve,

so I suppose we will never know

what could have been.

...

I'm engaged now.

With Eve, my love.

And your with Shane.

Yours.

...

I bit Eve.

I swear to God, I never meant to.

But I cant help but wondering

would I had it of been you?

...

We're married now, me and Eve.

You were the Maid of Honour.

I suppose that means I'll have to

let it go, Forever.

Damn.


	14. Amelie Myrnin

MYRNIN/AMELIE **(dedicated to NarutoRox)**

Amelie, England.

908 A.D

Im running.

For my life-

for my second life.

My father, he's after me.

And he'll find me.

And the English, they hate me too.

Too many wars between them and my own.

x

Myrnin, Wales.

1050 A.D

I always knew I'd go mad.

History told me that.

My own father died in a

haze of crazy.

But as the darkness consumes me

only one thing can save me.

Knowledge.

Knowledge of the unknown.

I need saving.

And then theres a knock at the door.

x

Myrnin, England.

1065 A.D

I am Myrnin, son of a madman, apprentice to Gwion, and master of nothing.

And content I am to be that.

But part of me wonders-

now I am... undead...

should I try to find the others?

Especially this Amelie.

Apparently she overthrew her father

the crazed ruler of France.

A smile taints my lips

poisening my handsome face,

as I wonder what she is like.

Not yet, Myrnin.

Not yet.

x

Amelie, England.

1100 A.D

My servants accompany me

as I see if

my worst nightmares are real.

I walk to the grave,

and I fear God's retribution,

but this must be done.

For myself.

For everyone else.

"Do it".

Hands dig into the ground, and there it is.

The grave of my father.

The grave of the man who should be here.

But it's empty.

Empty.

Dammit.

x

Amelie, Paris.

1400 A.D

I came here many years ago.

England far too small for my needs.

I need a wide area.

The continent shall do.

Lets play hide and seek.

I like that game.

I never lose.

x

Myrnin, Paris.

1400 A.D

There she is.

So cold.

So cool.

So dead.

Her skin is of a most stunning shade.

Her eyes as frozen as my heart.

Which I feel beating again.

For the first time in

400 years.

My God.

x

Amelie, Prauge.

1650 A.D

"Myrnin, quickly"

I call

and we run

from the humans

again.

I can't let my friend be hurt

by the living.

Not Myrnin.

x

Myrnin, Vienna.

1700 A.D

Her lips tainted by blood, she looks at me.

and I feel the flash.

The electric bolt sending shivers through my entity.

And she felt it too.

I can tell by the way she stands up and walks to me.

She's never felt like this before, I know.

She's told me so herself.

On the run, I got to know her everything

as she got know mine.

We've been through so much.

This is another moment.

Her lips touch mine.

x

Amelie, Vienna.

1700 A.D

This beautiful man who

helped me kill my father (again)

and saved me from the rages of mobs

in London

in Paris

in Prauge

in Barcelona

in Dublin

in Bucharest.

We've run all over the world together for the past

300 years

but never did I feel this.

It shocks me.

And then

we're kissing.

What?

x

Myrnin, London,

1809 A.D

_Amelie, please, forgive me._

_I never meant to say those_

_God-forbidden things._

_I only meant to persuade you _

_to do _

the right thing.

Although, I muse,

what would either of us know about right?

I send the letter,

hoping she'll read it in time.

x

Amelie, New York.

1809 A.D

I'm so lonely,

here in the "New World"

that isn't new,

because those Spanish monkeys found it

many moons ago.

But the English

are the kings of the world-

rulers of the sea, at least-

so nobody dares disrupt their celebrations.

Yet.

I miss Myrnin,

but it's better if he stays there.

For now.

It's the right thing to do.

Although, I muse,

what would either of us know about right?

x

Myrnin, 1871 A.D

Liverpool, (England).

I'm in a crowded train station-

wonderful inventions, these monsters-

admiring the things that pumy humans get done

without immortality.

And then

oh God

then there is a beautiful women.

Right here.

In front of me.

And the Beast inside of me wants to grab her .

But I restrain.

Because I cant imagine life without her.

"What are you?"

She asks.

And I tell her.

x

Amelie, Morganville.

2012.

Samuel, I think.

I think far too often.

And then an image pushes its

way in

for the first time in centuries.

Myrnin.

Me.

Vienna.

Kissing.

My God, what were we doing?

That wasn't love.

That was desperation.

Eyes wide, hands shaking,

I panic.

And then I'm not.

What we had wasn't like what Myrnin and Ada had,

each consumed in one another.

What we had wasn't like what Myrnin and Claire have

(even though neither of them know it yet)

where you protect and guide each other.

Where you'r own little world is

all you need.

And it was certinly nothing like what

Me and Samuel had.

Oh, Samuel.

Love never quite works out.

Does it?


	15. Eve Shane

EVE/SHANE (NarutoRox, You and your fabulous ideas!)

_**Also, could someone read my One-Shot "Time never stops, so neither can we"? HUUUUUGE favour, I know, so I'll return it ;) **_

"We shouldn't do this..."

"I know."

"It's wrong, I'm leaving."

"Don't go."

Your hand reaches my arm

and I feel the warmth spread

warmth that isn't there

when I lying with the dead.

I love Micheal-

honestly, I do-

but I don't get the same feeling

that I get with you.

And you love Claire,

she's your only one.

But we always end up getting down

whenever thier both gone.

Its wrong, it is

its wrong and it is cruel.

But its something we cant help,

we help each other through.

Because we know what it's like

to want to give in to the pain.

They've had life easy.

We've fought again and again.

Really, we should be together,

it would make sense.

But It wouldn't feel the same,

silences be tense.

This is a love

from Morganville.

Its always so hard

to know what to feel.

Sucks, hmm?


	16. Sam Amelie

Sam/Amelie (Again, dedicated to NarutoRox)

I lie dying in your arms,

second time around,

red blood pooling

around us on the ground.

Killed by your father-

doesn't that show

the fact our relationship should be on

the Jeremy Kyle show?

I know I love you,

with all of my dead heart.

But I understand why we've spent

the last 50 years apart.

Not wanting to appear weak

you've pushed me away

even though it took all of you to stop yourself from

begging me to stay.

x

Seventy years ago

this tragic tale begun

I lost my wife

but had a son.

You visited, you wanted to

check up on me.

Your eyes were grey, yet

didn't cloud what you could see.

We spent time together

I got to know stuff that

in public, you never show.

x

I was called one day

to calm a friend

not knowing that my first

life would end.

He was quite mad,

he wasn't right

he was holding hostages with a

knife.

x

I died.

x

You came, you saw.

You conqured.

x

You saved me.

x

But dieing doesn't always mean

you get what you need.

Once I was dead you never ever

came to speak to me.

And now I'm dead again,

so soon after we admitted

that we wanted each other

(well, we had been kissing).

x

Goodbye.


End file.
